


Aha What If We Put Our Minecraft Beds Together?

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Just a texting fic for a slight break from all the angst in my other stories :)[If any content creator mentioned in this is uncomfy with it, I'll remove it to respect their boundaries :)]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Background (sorry)

**Sleepy Bois**

Phil: Father Minecraft

Techno: orphan slayer

Wilbur: fussy

Tommy: the child

**dweam team uwu**

Dream: pissman

George: Colourblind

Sapnap: gay cowboy

Karl: Jarl Kacobs

Quackity: big Q

Wilbur: music man

Techno: dead inside

Tommy: Big Man

Tubbo: BEES

Ranboo: Unus Annus

Fundy: NOT Furry

Schlatt: Alcoholic's Anonymous

Niki: Literal Angel

Eret: bicon in boots

Just to make things clear so it doesn't get confusing later on; Sapnap is dating Karl, however he is also polyamorous and in a relationship with Dream and George. No one else in this is going to be shipped as I am unaware of their stances on shipping/they don't like to be shipped :) 


	2. Fundy, you scare me

**dweam team uwu**

big Q: fundy, im in love with you

NOT Furry: I do not know what I did, but I appreciate the sentiment.

Big Man: WHAT DID HE DO

Alcoholic's Anonymous: i dont want to talk about it

big Q: he scared the shit out of schlatt

music man: wow

music man: im impressed, good work son

NOT Furry: I am not your son, you heathen.

music man: betrayed by my own flesh

Big Man: OKAY THATS WEIRD I JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT FUNDY DID

NOT Furry: I am unsure myself. 

Alcoholic's Anonymous: you followed me home???? 

NOT Furry: I thought I had been invited.

Unus Annus: this shit be wild

BEES: hi rnaboo!!

Unus Annus: hewwo uwu

NOT Furry: I despise your mere existence.

Unus Annus: and? you think i care??

NOT Furry: I should end your useless existence

Unus Annus: ok lol

NOT Furry: I am going to steal your left shoes.

pissman: what the FUCK is going on

music man: fundy is threatening ranboo

gay cowboy: oh so nothing too wild

Alcoholic's Anonymous: you wont get far fundy, ranboo is impossible to scare

Unus Annus: this is true lolz

music man: dont say that, onli i can say lolz

Unus Annus: and what will you do to stop me?

music man: fundy has to get his creep factor from somewhere

NOT Furry: You are not my father.

music man: stop denying it

dead inside: wil, dad is going to fight you

music man: father has no power over me

Big Man: HE THREATENED YOUR JUUL

music man: i dont juul???

dead inside: the dab pen

music man: FUCK

Alcoholic's Anonymous: run gay boy

music man: im going to send fundy after you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took super long! I got sidetracked with minecraft lol


End file.
